To See A Shooting Star
by Kenkeru Kinda Girl
Summary: Yaoi. Ken/Takeru. Ken/Daisuke. No flames. I get angry when I read them.
1. Default Chapter

To See A Shooting Star  
By: Kenkeru Kinda Girl  
  
Author's note: Hey. Yaoi. Takeru/Ken, Ken/Daisuke. If you don't like the couples, don't read. Do   
you suffer from a severe case of homophobia like someone I know but I can't say their name?   
Don't read. Don't like Takeru? Don't read. Don't like Ken (although I can't see how you can't)?   
Don't read. Don't like Daisuke? Don't- never mind. You get the idea.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. None of it's mine. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
I wonder if he's out there...watching the same sky. It's an amazing thought. I'm here in  
the Digital World. He's in the real world. But it's still quite possible that we're looking at   
the same sky, watching the same moon, the same stars. It's kind of frightening, really, that   
something could be so big, as to transcend worlds.  
  
Takeru. He wondered how the skinny, tall as a bean stalk, blond boy wandered into his  
thoughts so many times. Deep down, he knew why, but he refused to admit it. Ichijouji Ken didn't  
like Takeru. He said it over and over inside his head to try and convince himself that it was   
true. It was an impossible feat.  
  
Yamato would quite possibly kill him. That is, if he ever found out. But seeing as he  
confided in know one, it was certain no one would know. Most would understand. Except Yamato. He  
expected Takeru to be the epitome of perfection. But it was so hard for Takeru, seeing as Yamato  
exhibited none of the perfection he expected.   
  
Ken sighed. This didn't get any easier. Nothing ever did. He looked down at the scars up  
and down his legs and arms. They would never go away. Sure, they would fade, but never disappear  
completely. He could hear trees rustle in the wind behind him. The crisp fall air bit at his   
face, and tousled his hair.  
  
"What's a nice lookin' guy like you doin' in a crummy place like this?" a voice joked   
behind him.   
  
He jumped and whirled around. Only Daisuke. He sat back down. "What are you doing   
here?"  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Daisuke muttered sarcastically. He took the place next to Ken.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Answer mine first, Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke laid back, holding the back of his head in his hands. "Well, if you must know, I  
come here late at night to think. I'm not as shallow and stupid as all of you think."  
  
"I never said you were stupid, Daisuke."  
  
"Not just you, everyone in general. I'm seen as a Hikari-chasing moron. Just between you  
and me, I don't like Hikari. It's fake. It's easier to let people think what they want to think  
than to explain the truth."  
  
Ken laid back next to him. "Alright, complicated and complex Daisuke, what is the truth?"  
  
"Answer my question first."  
  
"I'm here to think, as are you. It seems we both have a lot on our minds, Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke rolled over onto his side and faced Ken. "Why are you being so nice, Ken?"  
  
"Why must you think there is an ulterior motive?"  
  
"Paranoid, I guess."  
  
"That makes two of us, Daisuke, that makes two of us."  
  
Daisuke stared at Ken a little while longer before rolling onto his back once more. He  
wanted so bad to learn more about this boy, this Ken. He always kept people at a distance. There   
must be a reason why...  
  
"I wonder if there will be any shooting stars tonight." he blurted out.  
  
"Why?" Ken's calm voice startled Daisuke. It never showed emotion, it was always the   
same cold tone.  
  
"When you see a shooting star, you make a wish."  
  
"For anything you want?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Ah, to see a shooting star. It would be wonderful."  
  
Daisuke smiled. So Ken did wish. 


	2. Make A Wish

To See A Shooting Star, part 2: Make A Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Don't sue.  
  
Author's note: male/male. If that sort of thing don't   
milk your cow, don't read.  
  
  
It had been a month since Daisuke and Ken had their  
conversation. Nothing had changed. Ken still fawned   
over Takeru, to have no feelings returned, and Daisuke  
still fawned over Ken, to have no feelings returned.  
  
Ken sat in his room, at his window, with his phone in  
his hand against his ear, talking to Daisuke.   
  
"No, Daisuke, I don't know what I'm going to do   
about Takeru." Ken sighed.  
  
Daisuke didn't know what to say, so he sat quietly  
over the other line.  
  
"Daisuke?" Ken inquired.  
  
"Yes, Ken? I'm still here." his voice was forced,  
quiet. He looked out at the sky.  
  
His breath caught, and Ken heard the small sound of   
it over the phone. "What is it, Daisuke?"  
  
"Ken, look out the window and make a wish."  
  
Ken did as he was told.  
  
"Wow, Daisuke. It's the shootng star you were talking  
about. It must be fate." he gave a small wry laugh.  
  
But both boys, at the same moment, looked out the window   
and made a small wish.  
  
'I wish for Takeru'  
'I wish for Ken'  
  
Both sighed, said their good-nights, and hung up the phone,  
both knowing that it was probably never going to come true.  
  
"Oh, well." Daisuke sighed unhappily. "It's always nice to  
dream." 


End file.
